


Invisible

by homerprairies



Series: Homer and OA one-shots [2]
Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: 1x08 AU, F/M, a very quick and bad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerprairies/pseuds/homerprairies
Summary: She would never leave him.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> This is very quick, so don't fight me.

The last thing she remembers seeing is Steve, a face of a type of regret. All five of them did all the movements to stop the shooter, which caused a bullet to hit OA straight in her heart. She was in a great amount of pain, but she didn’t care. For the first time in her life, she felt truly proud. At first, Steve thought she was a weirdo. Now, he was her friend. She smiled as they closed the doors to the ambulance truck, tears falling from the sides of her eyes. The last thing she thought before she died was how lucky she was to have someone feel like her family. 

OA snaps open her eyes. She is surrounded by white walls, her face wet with tears. She realizes there’s someone at the door. A person who’s back is faced to her. She is quick to realize.

 

“Homer?” She calls out. He turns to her and there he is, _Homer_. He is staring back at her, a soft smile on his face.

 

“OA?” Homer asks. She jumps into his arms, melting into the touch. She has only touched him once before, but only for a few seconds. He wraps his arms around her waist. She cries into his shoulder. 

She had traveled all over to find him and now they were finally together. 


End file.
